I'm Only Sleeping
by NakedSalad
Summary: Through her deep depression of losing the Doctor, Rose takes an overdose that leads her to have the dream she's always wanted to be real.


Rose layed spread out over her bed staring at the plain white ceiling above her. Her eyelids gradually became to heavy to rise as a small, plastic bottle dropped from her sweaty palm and fell to the floor.

"Rose", called a voice behind her, "Rose!"

Rose opened her eyes and felt so alive despite her then standing in a pale, white, lifeless room. There was nothing there cept a bed and a hazy dark figure that stood before her.

"Why did you go at do that for?", asked the figure, "you know that it wasn't clever."

Rose recognised the voice and ran towards it, her arms opened wide . She wrapped herself around the figure and squeezed it close to her.

"This can't be real!", she cried. Her body began to tremble with excitement .

There, entangled in her arms was the Doctor. He placed his hand on her head and stroaked her glossy blonde hair. While feeling the warmth their body shared for that moment, a large smile formed on his lips. Rose felt his two hearts beat louder and louder as she held him closer to her body.

"I don't understand. How can this be happening?", she asked while parting from their cosy embrace.

"That doesn't matter. We're here now. I don't know for how long, but we should make the most of ..". Before he could finish, Rose placed her trembling hands upon his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him.

The Doctor placed his arms upon her hips, his fingers softly slipping into the bottom of her top, stroaking her hip. While kissing, he moved her over to the bed in the corner of the room. He placed her on the bed, and loomed above her grinning.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time!", he said while taking off his long brown coat and throwing it to the floor.

Rose laughed at him as he attempted to quickly take off his tie. Rose grabbed onto the bottom of it and pulled it towards her, causing the Doctor to fall. They began to kiss again with quick interruptions of the Doctor taking off Rose's tight pink top. He flung the it to the floor, along with his stripy shirt. He then sat up and chucked away his belt to the other side of the room, causing his trousers to fall down.

He lept forward into Rose and placed his freezing right hand upon her shoulder. He gently trailed his fingertips around onto her right breast in a circular motion, feeling the sudden goose bumps over Rose's body.

Rose pushed her hand through his hair as the Doctor placed his lips upon her chest. He kissed her gently down between her breasts, his right hand grasping the bed. Rose closed her eyes and moaned slightly to herself.

He continued to kiss her chest and then, when he reached her belly button, he stumbled upon her jeans. He tore off the button and undid the zip, Rose helped him and pushed off her jeans which fell to the floor at the end of the bed. He moved back up until their faces met again.

"Show me you love me", he said while falling on top of her, pressing his bare muscley chest up against her petite perky breasts. They continued to kiss, the doctors hand pulling down her pants to her ankles.

He then pressed up his whole body to her and placed his forehead onto hers. Their noses met as they both smiled and stared into each others eyes.

"I'll never leave you Rose. Never again", his voice echoed off into a quiet whisper as Rose closed and then opened her eyes.

She looked around her and the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. She sat up from the bed, darting her eyes across the room.

"Doctor?" she yelled, "DOCTOR!".

She looked down to see a drip fixated into her wrist. She was sitting in a hospital bed, a television in the top corner of the room showing a sc-fi show on BBC was switched off by a nurse that entered.

"Miss? Are you alight? It's good to see that you're finally awake", said the nurse while fluffing Rose's pillow. She gently pushed Rose back down on the bed.

"You should get some rest. It was a nasty overdose you took. Your parents will be visiting you later so get all the rest you can", she explained. The nurse tightly closed the door behind her, leaving Rose alone with her thoughts and a jug of fresh water at her bed side.

Rose's eyes began to glace over, a flow of tears ran down her rosey cheek.

"It was all just a dream. A stupid, stupid dream", Rose told herself while lifting her fragile arm to get the remote for the television.

She suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Uh… come in."

Rose turned on the television and turned to the door.

_"And next on BBC, The Catherine Tate Show", said the announcer._

"I told you that it was a stupid thing to do Rose", said the Doctor standing before the door.

* * *

That was my fanfic! Sorry it's not that great… It's really late for me and I'm extremely tired. I just had to write something as my mum was watching the last episode on teleport and I started crying! 

Leave a review please. Xx


End file.
